


Kejutan

by nicodiangelic



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Percico - Freeform, freefrom, kiss, my first published fic, pernico - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicodiangelic/pseuds/nicodiangelic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy tidak bisa tidur tanpa Nico.Mereka pun SMS-an.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kejutan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Karekternya punya Om Riordan,plotnya punya saya. Drabble singkat ini untuk @demigophilim di Instagram yang lagi ultah hari ini.

Percy berguling dikasurnya dengan gelisah.Ini malam ke 8 nya tidur tanpa Nico dan dia masih merasa ganjil tanpa anak Hades disampingnya.Percy dan Nico mulai pacaran hampir 6 setengah bulan sekarang.

                9 malam yang lalu,ditempat yang sama sekarang ini,dikabin Percy,Nico bilang,”Kemarin ayahku memanggilku ke Dunia Bawah untuk membantunya.”

                Percy menoleh kearahnya.Percy sedang tengkurap dikasur,menonton Finding Nemo dengan Nico setengah berada diatas tubuh Percy,membaca.

                “Berapa lama?”

                “Aku tidak yakin,sekitar seminggu,mungkin?”

                Percy merasa sesuatu yang berat diperut dan dadanya,tapi ia mengabaikannya.”Baiklah.”

                Hening.

                “Perce?”

                “Ya?”

                “Kau marah?”

                Percy mengerutkan kening,lalu menoleh kebalik punggungnya.Nico kini berbaling melintang diatas punggung Percy.

                “Tidaklah.Kenapa memangnya?”

                “Entahlah.”

                “Nico,aku tidak kenapa-kenapa.Kau Cuma turun untuk membantu ayahmu.Bukannya hal itu sudah biasa?” _yaah bukan berarti aku menantikan hal itu._

                “Oke.”

                “Aku janji kau yang akan berlari menerjang kearahku kali ini.”

                “Mimpimu,Setengah-Ikan,” jawab Nico sebelum ia setengah bersalto hingga ia duduk diatas punggung Percy,kemudian menundukan wajahnya untuk mengecup Percy.Kecupan karena tidak berlangsung lama.Nico nyengir menggodanya,tahu Percy tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dalam posisiya sekarang.Percy mengangkat kepalanya dan mencebik.Nico tertawa dan kali ini dia mencium Percy sungguhan.

.

.

.

.

                Setelah beberapa kali berguling dikasur lagi—menyebabkan kasurnya super berantakan—anak Poseidon itu meraih ke meja samping tempat tidur,merogoh kedalam lacinya,mengambil ponsel bebas mosnter yang diciptakan oleh kabin Hephaestus dan Athena.Ia membuka ‘Pesan’ lalu setelah mengetikan nomer yang sudah dihafalnya,ia menulis :  (AN : - **bold :** Percy  **bold : Nico )**

**-Niicoo**

**Yeah,Caro ?**

**-Kenapa km belum tidur**

**...Kau sendiri?**

**-Bosan.Gak ada km.Gak bisa tidur**

**Sama.**

**-Kamu baik disana?**

**Di Dunia Bawah? Tanpamu? ...gak juga**

**-Nico**

**Apa**

**-Kau menggodaku.itu terlarang.aku yang harusnya menggodamu**

**-.-? kenapa begitu**

**-Karena km yg harusnya jadi imut dan merona,bukan aku**

**Oohh Nafas-Ikan sedang merona?  
                 -Diam**

**Ti amo**

**-Ich liebe dich**

**Masih belum ngantuk?**

**-Sedikit.Kau sendiri?**

**Lumayan.tapi Hades memanggilku lagi.Sebentar.**

**-Okay**

                Percy menunggu sekiatr 10 menit sebelum notifikasinya menyala.

                **Aku punya kejutan**

**-Yeah? Mksudmu setelah kau pulang ?**

**Tidak juga**

**-Apa maksudnya ?**

Lalu Percy merasa bayangan dikabinnya lebih menggelap,instingnya terasa awas.Ia merasa ada orang lain dikabin itu.Orang itu sekarang menaruh pedangnya dimeja,tersenyum penuh arti padanya.Mata coklatnya yang gelap berkilau terkena sinar dari luar jendela Percy.

                “Hai,” kata Nico.Tangannya masih memegang ponsel.

 

 

                Perseus Jackson tidur nyenyak malam ini.

**Author's Note:**

> Saya mungkin bakal post versi englishnya. Saya juga lagi menulis satu percico fanfic dengan twilight saga AU.Tolong comment opinimu !


End file.
